This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Northwest Community College (NWCC)in Powell, WY is a member of the Wyoming INBRE network. The NWCC INBRE program provides financial support for stipends, equipment, supplies and travel for students and NWCC faculty engaged in biomedically-related research. Students are given the opportunity to gain laboratory experience by working on projects which incorporate techniques and concepts common in biomedical research, such as imaging/microscopy, molecular biology, microbiology, BLAST searches, data organization and analysis, and presentation and discussion of results within a small research group. Students will be selected based on academic background and recommendation by faculty members. Participating students will continue work at NWCC during the academic year and will be eligible to apply for Summer research projects at the University of Wyoming.